Deception
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: 3rd chapter is on! Nightmares of the heart.Paris was cold. She was being haunted by painful memories. Her phone rings, a news from home. What happens next? Read on!
1. Crimson Love

**A/N: I'm back with a brand new fanfiction story in hand. I wrote this out of my love for Tomoyo and Eriol because I just love them. I hope all of you would like it.**

**Please do kindly read it and give reviews after, another multi chapter it is.**

**Hajime!**

**First Chapter Title: Crimson Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**Brief Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo left Japan because of **_**love**_**. The man she fell in love with was now a married man. She needed space to ease the pain. What is left for her? Read on!**

"When will be your flight?" a voice inquired in the other line.

It was Kinomoto Sakura, Tomoyo's best friend and cousin. She has been bugging Tomoyo almost the whole day inquiring about her latest plans of going overseas.

Tomoyo knew that her auburn haired best friend was just so much concerned about her. She knew how her best friend knew much she suffers especially now, this very moment.

Indeed she was suffering.

The past week was so much for her.

Certain news shocked her tremendously.

Almost as if tearing her heart out from her.

Eriol's getting married.

And it was her fault that's why it ended up like that.

She made a big mistake.

" Tomorrow.." she answered. No emotion can be felt from her. She was tired; she just wants this day to end, and for tomorrow to arrive.

" demo, Tomoyo-chan. Tomorrow is Eriol's wedding,,!" Sakura replied shocked by what her best friend had answered.

" I know.." was Tomoyo's only response and then she pressed her phone's cancel button.

She doesn't want to be reminded anymore of the event that will crush, wreck and shatter her life; her heart.

She had already shed so many tears until her eyes would become so swollen that it would be difficult for her to see.

She hated her self, and she believes that this pain and sufferings that she is now feeling right now were the right atonement for it.

She slump her self to her bed, she was busy arranging her things for her flight tomorrow until Sakura had called her.

She was hesitant at first to answer the call but something inside her had urge her to at least answer it, she wants to hear her best friends voice for the last time.

Their conversation just made her feel even greater pain inside, she chose to be away from them, to _her_ world, to her friends, to her love ones.

She sighed heavily, she starts to cry.

' Am I doing the right thing..?' she thought as she ask herself over and over again whether it was the right decision for her.

She doesn't know what to do anymore. She was totally puzzled.

Can she survive being alone by her self?

Can she be able to heal the pain that was enveloping her right now?

Can she even live in a place with no one to turn to?

Can she forget the man she ever loved?

So many questions running to her mind.

Days ago she was determined to go overseas; she had made her decision final.

She will be the one to handle the affairs of their company's European clothing line branch that her mother has given her years ago.

She was needed.

Her mother had decided this for her, it is for the better.

With further discussion about this matter finally she obliged.

Her mother was so concerned about her, her only daughter, Daidouji Tomoyo is suffering.

But now the courage and determination she had gain days ago are suddenly shattering from her system.

She began to feel scared.

She was scared to not be able to survive this moment.

" Oh God! Please hear me out, Give me strength, give me courage.. I need to be strong.." she prayed, her teary eyed shut, as sleep slowly came to her.

She was greeted the next day by the bright sunshine upon her window.

She glances at the clock beside her bed.

8:00 a.m.

She still has a lot of things to do.

She was not able to finish packing her things.

The maids had helped her finished everything she needed.

Her scheduled flight would be after lunch, around 2:00 of the afternoon.

She sat at the beautiful gardens of the Daidouji estate, sipping her favorite tea.

Her sight was pinned at her mother's red roses.

When she was young she was fascinated by this particular flower, it became her most favored of all.

She remembered the times where she would play by her mother's garden because of this.

And how she wants someone ever dear to her to give her this as a gift, someday if given a chance, adoration of love.

And it actually came.

It was spring, an extraordinary spring.

It became her favorite season because of this.

" Daidouji-san.." a familiar voice she heard her call from behind.

Slowly she turns her gaze towards the figure behind her.

Cherry blossoms flew hastily, dancing against the wind.

Circling, enveloping her gaze, decorating her sight.

And suddenly the pinkish colors were accentuated with the color of the sky, blue.

It was him, her classmate when she was in the 5th grade.

The azure haired cerulean eyed English young man, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He came back from England.

She was surprise to see him back in Japan in so many years.

" Hiiragizawa-kun, Long time no see.." she greeted him with her most sweet smile.

The young man was so delighted to see her again; she was the first person he would want to see that very day he came back.

He was longing to see her amethyst colored eyes, her most honest stares whenever she would gaze at him.

Something inside him, conquering his senses, developing rapidly, urging.

He walks closer to the young lady in his gaze.

She stares.

" It has been a very long time indeed.." he answered with as smile as he slowly handed her a single rubicund colored rose.

She just eyed the flower in astonishment.

Slowly her soft hands move, taking a hold to the flower in his.

" You reminded me of this.." he said looking at her,

She was almost as if crying at the sight of it, the flower she ever love, given by a man she had deep feelings with.

She was happy.

Suddenly Tomoyo was awaken from her reminiscing by the strike of the grandfather's clock beyond their living room.

10:00 a.m.

She was weary.

She waited outside a few feet where she was hidden just appropriate to see the wide wooden door.

And the church bell rang.

She held the bouquet of crimson colored roses in her hand.

It is time.

The door opened.

People are rejoicing.

As the newlywed couple trail their way outside.

She saw Sakura and Syaoran and a few of their friends back in high school.

She saw how cheerful and happy the atmosphere that envelops the couple.

Her grip tightens from the flowers.

She was numb she can't move from the spot was in.

Though hesitant an urge to come to his wedding urge her, for the last time.

She wanted to see him happy.

" Tomoyo-sama.." one of her body guards called her, it is time.

" Hai! Just a moment.." she answered as she slowly kissed the flowers and left it in a bench nearby.

She then glance back once more at the happy couple.

Slowly she rides the car, not looking back.

She promised to her self that this would be the last time that she will cry for him, for her love.

Eriol was so happy that day; it was the most unforgettable day of his life.

She was now wed to the woman he was in love with, his first love.

Everyone congratulated them, It was the right decision for him to be wed in Japan where his friends are.

" Eriol-kun, congratulations! Best wishes!" greeted Sakura as she slowly went to his sides followed by Syaoran.

" Thank you, Sakura-san.." he said cheerfully.

And a sudden person crossed his mind as he saw the two.

" Is Daidouji-san here as well..?" he inquired hopingly.

" To tell you the truth, her flight is scheduled today, so she is not here. But I know for sure she wishes you with most happiness.." Sakura answered hoping that her words at least ease him.

" I see, I wish her happiness too.." he answered as he slowly ushered her bride to the car waiting for them.

" See you later at the reception.." he continued as he slowly ride the car.

As the car slowly made its move across the beautiful gardens of the church his sight caught something that interests him.

" Will you stop for a moment please.." he signaled the driver.

" Just a moment.." he said to his wife and slowly gets out from the car.

From the garden of the church he saw a scarlet colored thing lying alone on the bench.

He slowly caresses it with his fingers.

Soft petals touch his skin.

He grabs it and lifts it to smell it's fragrant.

' Tomoyo..' he thought to himself.

" Flight bound for Paris.." lingered to Tomoyo's ears.

In hand her passport and plane ticket, he bids farewell to her driver and body guards.

Her mother is in Paris waiting for her.

For the last time, she glances back at her past and slowly walks to her tomorrow.

For a new beginning, with hope and future love.

Paris the city of romance.

1st chapter ends here…..OWARI!

**A/N: What do you think? If you want something to change or any suggestions for the future chapters kindly click the button below..**

**Please review this I need suggestions, I am having writer's block this past few days..**

**Need nourishment…!**

**Thanks guys I really love you all, read my other fics okay…**

**Sore ja, tsuzuku ne!**

**Shuupatsu!**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


	2. Strawberry Blues

**A/N: I was so bored these days. I browsed my old notebooks and started to read fanfics that I have written years back. I revised most of them and now I'm typing and want to publish them. Talking about inspiration, ne? Any way, this would be a continuation of my recent published fanfic of Eriol and Tomoyo..**

**I made lots of revisions, I hope you would appreciate it.. Thanks for reading and kindly give your warm reviews after, please! Well then, hajime!**

**2****nd**** chapter Title: Strawberry Blues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**Brief Summary: Tomoyo flew to Paris; Eriol was already married to Kaho. Tomoyo is blaming her self for the lost of her love. What would happen next..? Read on!**

It has been a few of couple of months and Tomoyo still hasn't adjusted her self to sudden the change of climate. Obviously, Paris is different from Japan, everything was different.

The people, the surroundings and even the feeling, its atmosphere.

" Paris is really much colder, indeed.." she said to her self as she gently rub her palms gently, her fur coat and mufflers not helping to ease the coldness.

" Why did I chose Paris rather than choosing a much humid country, a place which doesn't live through autumn and winter.." she continued as see eyes a cozy café just by the corner of the street.

She hurriedly trails the way towards it, gently the door was open for her, and she was greeted by warm smiles coming from the waitperson.

She was guided then to a comfy seat at the window. A menu was handed to her.

" Mademoiselle, May I take your order if you may?" the waiter inquired.

She eyes carte du jour (menu) in her hand, slowly analyzing its content.

She gently glimpses at the waiter and slowly handling him the menu.

" I would like to have a warm cappuccino and a piece of the best cake which your café could offer.." she said with a smile.

The waiter took the menu, and smiled to her.

" Splendid, for a while then.." he gently bowed to her and departs to her sight.

She stares at the environment of the café, a few people are enjoying the delectable food and drinks of the brasserie, and the atmosphere was so cozy to feel. She liked it. It gave her comfort.

At a snail phase she eyes the café's window. The Paris streets were busy with a few people. For the couple of months it was the scenery which some what conquers her sight everyday.

A sight which some what gives her entertainment and comfort, at least she could give her self a sight which drifts her away from her anxieties from work and to her life.

Some times her work just gives her apprehensions, which she thought was normal.

Her clothing company was now internationally given credit, she was happy by it.

It was her long time dream, and in just a few months she caught it with her most pride abilities.

" Here's your warm cappuccino and sweets.. Enjoy.." the waiter said gently putting it by her table.

She just smiled and eyed the cup in front her.

She gently grabs it and situates it to her mouth, sipping slowly she smelled the aroma of the fresh brewed coffee and combined with the milk and coco, just so irresistible.

" So delicious.." she said as she slowly turns to the sight of the cake beside her cup.

" Ichigo (strawberry).." she said as she gently takes the plate by her hand.

She gently examines the scrumptious dessert, handling the fork by her hand she gradually cuts a small piece and tastes it.

And suddenly something inside her began to surface, a feeling she just can't explain by words.

It began to emerge.

She was startled by the sudden dampness coming from her cheeks.

Warm water was flowing out from her eyes, she gradually wipes her cheeks.

She then grabs her chest she barely can breathe.

" What is happening to me..?" she thought to her self.

Why was she acting that way now..?

Is she still sulking because of him..?

Of course, it is because of him, nothing else.

It would always be him.

Everything always reminded of him.

She eyes the piece of strawberry above the cake.

" it is him.." she said.

Strawberries were his favorite.

She remembers the time when she had baked her prided strawberry chocolate cake back when they we're in 5th grade.

" Superb.." he said eyeing the raven haired girl in front him.

" Your skills are the best, Daidouji-san.." he continued as he gave her his most gentle smile.

"Arigatou, anything for you, Hiiragizawa-kun.." she replied by returning him a sweet smile coming from her.

From then on she would bake cakes for him, especially with his favorite strawberries.

His praises became a sweet chant for her.

His smiles give her warmth, comfort, kindness and _love_.

And suddenly reminiscing was cut off by the poignant memories that came out flashing on her mind.

She saw him with _her_.

She was so far away that is why she could barely hear what they were talking about.

It was their 3rd year anniversary and instead of spending it with her she saw him with this woman, most preferably called as his former lover, his ex.

She was out shopping to at least ease out the pain and loneliness she felt when Eriol told her that their date was canceled tonight due to certain personal circumstances he has to attend to.

She was sitting in a near by café for a cup of tea, which after she would go home.

It felt like a sudden a pail of ice cold water was poured down from her system.

She was startled by their presence.

In her mind she was wishing everything was just a dream.

That what the images she saw were not true, that she was just hallucinating.

But she was wrong; it is reality coming to her.

All she saw was not a creation of her wild imagination.

She suddenly stood up from her seat, she began to cry.

She wants to run, but her limbs and feet would not progress.

She was pinned to that sight. She doesn't want to look but her eyes can't shift from it.

She felt lifeless, hurt and betrayed.

The woman kissed him, hugging him close for the kiss to last long.

He is not moving or resisting.

They were in front of a fancy 5 star hotel.

She saw the woman untangle her hands from him breaking the contact to his.

They move and made their way inside the hotel, the woman hold his hand.

It was him, and that woman is _her_, Kaho, his first love before her.

The woman that Eriol has been telling her his first love and can never be forgotten.

" Daidouji-san, do you actually believe that first love's can never be forgotten..?" he inquired looking at her waiting for her reply.

" I suppose so..It is the _first _that is why it could never be erase from our minds..right?" she replied.

" I guess so too.." he answered smiling at her.

When they fade from her sight her legs abandon her, she slump her self to the floor.

Why did he lie to her..?

Why was he with his ex, in this _special _day..?

Why did they kissed, and he did not resist..?

What must she do right now..?

Those were the things that were running to her mind that moment.

She was hopeless, she was scared.

Reality had been unfaithful to her.

The truth was reprehensible.

She has snap back to the reality she was today by a sudden view beyond the window.

It was white.

Cotton-like figures, falling.

Her first snow in Paris.

She then starts to cry once again.

" But everything is still _my_ fault.." She said as she continues to devour the cake from her sight.

As coldness starts to envelop the city of romance once again.

Her heart still unhealed and in pain.

**2****nd**** chapter ends here..**

**A/N: I hope you all liked it.. The ending was a bit sad I guess.**

**You know I am a fan of tragic romance but don't worry I'll try to make this end nice and happy.**

**I just hope I would not be possessed by my tragic romance fangirl-ness when that time comes.**

**Any suggestions or revisions are welcome kindly hit the button below.**

**Minna, arigatou for reading this..**

**Next chapter is coming..!**

**Ikimashou..! AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


	3. Nightmares of the Heart

**A/N: Sorry everyone if it took almost a decade for me to continue my stories, I was not confident enough to publish my works.. Sorry for being such a coward..**

**But still I want everyone of you to read my works, It gives me happiness..**

**Truly from the bottom of my heart, Thank you very much..**

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not making any profit from this, all of this came from my wild imagination, curse my mind. All thanks to Clamp, its creator.**

**3****rd**** chapter: Dreams: Nightmares of the heart.**

**Brief Summary: Paris was cold. She was being haunted by painful memories. Her phone rings, a news from home. What happens next? Read on!**

"Tomoyo please.. I beg you speak to me.." A familiar voice she heard from her answering machine.

"Tell me what's wrong..Is there something I have done to you that made you upset with me..? Do you not trust me?" The voice continued, echoing in her mind, in her room, in her heart and in her soul.

' Trust.. That's absurd..' she thought as she remain seated beside her bed, her back leaning towards the side table. Both her trembling hands covered her ears, her eyes shedding tears.

It was the _best_ anniversary she had ever experienced for the past 3 years of their relationship, it was unforgettable.

_Beep. _

A sound made from the persistent device.

Another message came.

"Please.. I'm begging you, Tell me what's wrong.. It tortures me.." he said.

' The same here..' she thought. Unwilling, stiff and immobile.

" I love you.. I love you so much.." he continued hoarsely, evident that he was in a verge of crying.

"as I love you.." she said as a sudden burst of tears flowed from her eyes.

_Beep._

"Don't do this to me.. _Darling.._ Speak to me.." he said as a continuous flow of redundant messages came. Pleading, begging, and appealing to her.

Again and again, over and over.

"Stop it, please.. Just stop.." she said requesting, saying her pleas.

Speaking to him at that moment was merely impossible for her.

She was hurt, obviously.

Trust.

Care.

Love.

She always had this for him, tremendously.

But now, all this was slowly crumbling down within her.

But still, at the back of it all, she was still hopeful that all this was not what she has been assuming.

_Beep._

_Beep_.

_Beep_.

A sound that has been tormenting her, ringing in her mind, mixing with his gentle and loving voice.

_I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you, Tomoyo.._

It was as if a chant, a prayer, a melody, encrypting in her core.

" No, no.. Please.. Stop.." she would repeatedly whispered.

It was as if she was being punished, punctured to death.

Painful.

Agonizing.

An incubus.

A hallucination.

A bad dream, a _nightmare_.

Her breathing was rapid.

Her eyes were shut, crying.

The room was humid, but she was cold, sweating.

Fingers gripping tightly, white linen sheets crumpled within her touch.

" No!" An exasperated scream she blurted out as she quickly sat up from the bed.

The room was dark, it invaded her sight.

She quickly turned on the light from the lamp.

It was a nightmare, no doubt.

Just one of a few nightmares that haunted her sleep every night.

Uncontrollable feeling.

Fear and guilt had conquered her.

' Again..' she thought as she slowly wipe the beaded-like sweat from her forehead.

It was truly a horrifying dream, more of a reality.

A past that had started to invade her, which in time she had tried to run away to.

Nevertheless, more often had always caught up to her, like a shadow.

A sudden throbbing of her head begins to generate.

Frowning she gets up.

Sleep would never become an option, not tonight.

1:00 a.m. inform by the clock beside her bed.

It had just been 2 hours since she had her sleep.

She goes out from her bed room and trails her way to the small kitchen of her lovely condo.

A chamomile tea would be appropriate for comfort.

As she waited for her hot water, she situated her self to the comfy couch of her small living room.

In silence she gently massages her temple.

This is not her night, definitely not.

" Am I being punished..?" she simply muffled followed by a sudden deep sigh she blurted out.

Living alone in a far away land has been a hell for her.

With a broken heart made it much worst, loneliness and sadness was truly a bad combination.

She leans back more comfortingly from her velvet couch.

Her head rested, facing the ceiling.

She slowly shuts her eyes.

' Let it disappear..' she thought, pertaining to the sudden ache generating from her head.

Disturbing her reverie, her mobile phone rings.

A classic Chopin's nocturne Op.15, no. 2 was heard.

She slowly opens her eyes, eyeing the vibrating mobile phone from the small coffee table.

Such coincidence, at a time she desires to talk with some one.

Not just some one, but a closest some one.

Judging from the ringing tone it was definitely some one close to her.

Intrigue she gently grabs it by her hand.

Sighting the screen, it was Sakura.

" What a coincidence indeed.." she said as she hesitantly press the ok button.

" Tomoyo-chan.." a gentle voice she heard as she puts the phone against her ear.

" Sakura-chan.." she replied, and there was silence.

Sakura then sighs in relief.

" I'm happy that you finally answered.." Sakura said happy that at last she was granted by her call.

It had been a year since she had tried to call Tomoyo, but was always out of reach.

" Me too, I'm delighted you called." Tomoyo replied, she was truly happy to hear her best friend's voice, she had missed her.

"I hope that you are fine now, I was so worried about you.." Sakura said a bit of sadness was evident.

" I hope so too, Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo replied controlling her emotions, she was on the verge of pouring her heart out. She was definitely sad.

" Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura called.

" Hai.." Tomoyo simply answered.

" When are you coming back here in Japan..?" Sakura inquired hesitant to know her answer.

" I really don't know.." Tomoyo answered she was simply no idea how to answer such obvious question.

" Ano.. Would you come back if..?" Sakura said uncertain to continue.

" If..?"

" Would you come back if I would tell you that I would be getting married?" Sakura continued.

"Definitely..I promised you that I was the one that would create your wedding gown.." Tomoyo answered quickly even though she was a bit shocked by Sakura's sudden inquiry, she would definitely not gonna miss such event.

" When is this..?" Tomoyo asked.

" Soon.." Sakura quickly answered.

Tomoyo simply sighed, she could sense that certainly with her next question would stun her.

" How soon is this..?" Tomoyo asked, anticipating the shock.

" A month from now.." Sakura hesitantly answered as she sensed Tomoyo's distress.

" That soon.." Tomoyo replied, as scrambled thoughts vacated her mind. She became silent.

A month from now, too soon for her.

" I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan it's ju~"Sakura quickly said but was cut off by Tomoyo.

" It's okay, Just in time for me to finish your dress. See you in Spring, Sakura-chan.."

Tomoyo said.

Sakura was happy by her best friend's unexpected reply; she anticipated that Tomoyo would refuse to go to her wedding, knowing her situation.

" See you then, Take care. I miss you.." Sakura answered as she slowly rings off.

As the beeping conquered her hearing, Tomoyo slowly let the phone in her hand fall on the couch.

Gently as she lies on the velvet covered settee, her mind and heart was troubled by her feelings.

A year was not enough to erase and heal her dreadful memories of her past love.

And now as an important event is approaching, caging her, pulling her towards a abyss like uncertainty.

Inescapable.

Inevitable.

A manifested fate.

She had no choice, face it, live with it.

" Am I ready for it..?" she asked herself as a sudden whistle by her kettle was heard signaling her.

" I have to be.." she answered as she let her self lie on the couch, filled with thoughts.

The boiling water completely ignored.

**3rd chapter finished.. Owari!**

**A/N: A revised version of my original chapter.. **

**In the original, on the first scene was not a dream scene.**

**I had Tomoyo wander the city as she reminisce the past.**

**And as she went home the phone suddenly rings, In which you all now knew who called..**

**I just had this urge to make a dream scene to make it more dramatic..**

**I was engrossed last night by a certain manga entitled 'Moe Kare!' by Ikeyamada Go, in which I would recommend to all of you to read, so my tragic romance fangirl-ness side kicked in..**

**Curse my mind if ever you hated this..**

**But I truly hope every one liked it..**

**Thank you for reading and give reviews after..**

**In that I end this chapter with this:**

**Love is like a roller coaster ride, thrilling, exciting and most often times frightening.. In which in the end makes you feel worth riding it..**

**Love lots, ****AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


End file.
